1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of fire retardant textile fabrics. More particularly, this invention concerns a method of treatment of cellulose-containing fabrics to impart fire-retardancy thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous methods for treating cellulosic containing fabrics to render such fabrics fire-retardant have been suggested. Generally, these methods reside in the impregnation of the fabric with a fire retardant chemical.
One of the best known fire retardant chemicals, particularly for use with cellulose derived textiles, has been tetrakis (hydroxymethyl) phosphonium chloride, commonly abreviated THPC. This chemical has been used in a variety of modes and procedures including one and two stage processes in conjunction with nitrogen containing compounds, such as, aminoplast resins. (See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,421,923 and 3,556,850).
All of these type processes possess one or more disadvantages, such as for example, they produce undesirable fabric stiffness or poor hand, poor durability of the fire retardant finish after washing, and reduction in tensile strength and tear strength of the treated fabrics. Additionally, certain of the processes known heretofore result in undesirable chemical deposits on the fabrics.